The pain of love
by Klinevere
Summary: "Quando o amor é improvável e verdadeiro, não há maneiras de livrar-se da dor. Talvez nem o tempo consiga". É uma continuação do Season Finale 3x22 - Last tango, then Paris. Seria bom o conhecimento das temporadas para melhor entender a história .
1. Capítulo um

Não dava para negar. Blair Wardolf estava terrivelmente apaixonada por Chuck Bass. E Chuck Bass por Blair Wardolf. Era o amor mais forte e mais bonito de se ver, de toda a Upper East Side. Nada dava para se comparar com esse amor, vou ser bem sincera. Nada a ver com Lily e Rufus. Nate e Serena. Nate e qualquer outra menina, para dizer a verdade. Nem Serena com qualquer outro menino, incluindo Dan. Nenhum amor se comparava ao de Blair e Chuck. E vou-lhes dizer o porquê...

_E quem sou eu? Esse é um segredo que eu não conto para ninguém. Eu sei que você me ama. XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	2. Capítulo dois

Blair Wardolf estava se olhando no espelho, arrumando seu cabelo. Estava ansiosa com o seu novo encontro. _E pode-se dizer até que ele é bonito_, pensou, animada. Estava passando seu gloss, quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular.

_B, precisamos conversar. Urgente! Starbucks daqui a quinze minutos? XX, S._

Blair, ao ver a mensagem, rolou os olhos.

- Não seja patética, Serena.

Respondeu, então, à mensagem de Serena van der Woodsen.

_S, aprecio seu carinho em encontrar sua melhor amiga, mas não sei se você sabe, eu tenho um ENCONTRO daqui a dez minutos. Atrasadíssima, saindo de casa. XX, B._

Passou mais perfume e pegou a bolsa.

- É isso aí, Chuck Bass. Eu não disse que conseguiria um encontro sem você se intrometer? – suspirou, feliz.


	3. Capítulo três

Descendo as escadas, Blair vê Dorota roendo as unhas, sentada no sofá.

- Dorota – resmunga Blair.

Dorota rapidamente se recompõe e se levanta, olhando para Blair.

- Senhorita Blair. Vai sair?

- Como assim, vou sair, Dorota? É óbvio que vou sair! Eu-tenho-um-encontro! E você sabe disso! – Blair estressou-se, terminando de descer as escadas e chegando bem perto de Dorota. – Alguma objeção?

- Nenhuma, senhorita... Mas...

- Ótimo, Dorota. E... Você está chorando? – Blair arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao ver os olhos vermelhos da empregada.

- Não, senhora... – Dorota sorriu de canto e pediu licença para sair, dirigindo-se à cozinha.

Blair, ainda de sobrancelhas arqueadas, caminhou até o elevador, quando o mesmo abriu e Serena saiu de lá, de nariz e olhos vermelhos.

- Céus! Eu já disse que tenho um encontro, Serena. Não adianta chorar, fazer essa cena. É sério. Eu não perco esse encontro por nada!

- Blair... Nós precisamos conversar. É sério. É muito sério.

Blair suspirou e olhou no relógio de pulso. Faltava três minutos para o seu encontro. Coisa que já estava atrasada demais. Até chegar no restaurante, levaria no mínimo meia hora. Isso que dá morar em Nova York.

- Eu... Droga, S! Acho que não vou conseguir chegar a tempo. Vou mandar uma mensagem para George, pedindo que ele me espere... Não posso perder esse encontro! – ela ia pegando o celular, quando ouviu um barulho inconfundivelmente igual à de choro. Choro de Serena van der Woodsen.

Levantou a cabeça e viu a amiga chorando demasiadamente. Ela tremia, ela soluçava sem parar.

- Serena, já chega! Eu cancelo com ele, ok? Não faça isso por minha causa...

- Não é por sua causa, Blair. Olhe pra mim.

Blair então começou a se preocupar.

Olhou nos olhos vermelhos e tristes da melhor amiga.

- É o Chuck, Blair. Você não leu a Gossip Girl hoje?

Blair arregalou os olhos e permaneceu em silêncio. Chuck. Chuck Bass. Seu amado. O amor de sua vida, mesmo tendo sido o maior filho da mãe de toda Nova York.

- Ele morreu, Blair. Chuck está morto – E, ao dizer essas palavras, abraçou Blair com tanta força, que fez a mesma perceber que Serena não estava brincando.

Serena nunca conseguiria ensaiar tão bem. Mentir e brincar tão bem... Com certeza era verdade. Mas como? Chuck Bass, o amor de sua vida, estava morto?

E, ao sentir o aperto de Serena, ela começou a perder seus sentidos, até sua visão ficar completamente turva. E Blair Wardolf desmaiou nos braços de Serena.


	4. Capítulo quatro

- Como ela está? – Blair ouviu alguma voz distante.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Tentou levantar-se, mas não sabia nem onde estava, nem como mexer seus membros. Queria abrir a boca e dizer: acordei, estou aqui! Mas não conseguia. Sentia-se completamente gasta, cansada, fraca. Como se não comesse há anos. Como se tivesse dor em cada músculo, em cada junta de seu corpo. Tentou-se lembrar qual maratona correu, ou quanto tempo ficou sem comer... Mas sua memória não funcionava bem. Tentou-se lembrar da última vez em que estava de pé, da última vez em que falou, em que abriu os olhos... Ah, como estava com medo. Que medo de ficar cega para todo o sempre. De ficar muda. De ficar tetraplégica. E... E se estivesse? O medo percorreu por todos seus membros, músculos, hormônios... Por todo o seu corpo. Ela sentiu-se arrepiar. _Ah, ao menos consigo sentir_, pensou, aliviada. Queria lembrar-se de alguma coisa! Alguma lembrança! Qualquer coisa! Esforçou-se... Onde estava antes de encontrar-se naquele estado vegetativo? Mas que droga, Blair Wardolf, pense alguma coisa! Lembre-se de pelo menos onde você mora.

Ok. Nova York. Isso é meio óbvio. Upper East Side. Ok. Apartamento. Seu padastro é Cyrus. Orra, que memória boa. Ok. Sua mãe é... Leona. Leonora. Eleanor. Ok. Seu cachorro é... Jô. Jacó... Ok, você não tem cachorro. Dorota. De onde vem esse nome? Dorota! Escadas! SERENA!

Agora lembrou-se de tudo. Com o susto e o medo, recuperou os seus sentidos e levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, onde fora deitada por Serena e Dorota.

Ficou completamente tonta por levantar-se tão rapidamente. Começou a chorar.

- Eu te odeio tanto, Serena... Não gostei de sua brincadeira. A que o Chuck morreu – disse Blair, olhando com raiva para a amiga. – Não faça mais isso. Eu estou me sentindo tão mal... Meu Deus!

Sentou-se no sofá, esperando sua visão voltar ao normal.

- Minha cabeça está latejando...

Blair falava chorando. Seu coração dizia que Chuck estava morto. Sua mente dizia que ele estava vivo. Sua alma dizia que sua melhor amiga a estava pregando uma peça. Seus olhos lhe diziam que Serena e Dorota choravam como ela, o que fazia dos fatos, reais.

Então, depois de todo aquele silêncio, notou estar chorando. Ao perceber que lágrimas corriam por seus olhos, começou a soluçar alto. Seu nariz estava trancado. Sua garganta, também. Seu corpo inteiro reivindicava a notícia.

- B, eu te amo – Serena sentou-se ao lado da amiga no sofá.- Eu nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas. É a mais pura verdade. Eu... Eu liguei para o Nate vir aqui, te apoiar. Ele já deve estar chegando. Ele está muito mal também, Blair. Por favor, acredite em mim. Quisera eu que tudo isso não fosse verdade...

- Cale a boca! O Chuck não está morto! Não está! – Blair gritou, de olhos arregalados, nariz entupido, olhos marejados. – Não... Não pode estar – disse, abaixando a voz.

O silêncio permaneceu na sala.

Serena deitou a cabeça de Blair em seu colo. Fazia cafunés no cabelo castanho e cacheado de Blair Wardolf.

- Como, Serena? – Blair sussurrou, certos minutos depois.

- Ele foi baleado. Foi assaltado, e os bandidos atiraram nele, porque ele tentou se esquivar deles...

- Mas que idiota! Eu não acredito que ele se deixou morrer. Ele é um Bass. Fosse o que fosse roubado, ele teria dinheiro pra comprar de novo... – Blair disse baixindo, beirando à loucura. Começou a falar palavras soltas, não dizendo coisa com coisa. Pelo menos, para Serena. Mas para Blair, fazia todo o sentido. A história de amor.

- Victrola... Empire State... Upper East Side... Limosine... Roxo... Faixa... Vestido... Votos... – falava rapidamente, porém dava pausa entre uma palavra e outra.

- Blair, calma! Você ta me deixando preocupada. – Serena disse, tentando ser forte. Ninguém no mundo sabia o que ela estava sentindo.

Morria por dentro, se despedaçava. Mas tentava, ao mesmo tempo, parecer forte por sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, Blair Wardolf. Serena estava enlouquecendo, assim como Blair. Sua vontade era de chorar tanto como sua amiga estava fazendo, mas não conseguia... Não podia... Alguém tinha de ser forte.


	5. Capítulo cinco

_Dois dias depois._

Ao ver Chuck, em um terno completamente caro e bonito, Blair sentiu um aperto no coração. Nem parecia que estava morto. Parecia apenas cochilar um pouco, depois de uma reunião de trabalho. Com a exceção, é claro, de que não respirava. Estava morto.

Sem conseguir conter os soluços, Blair chegou mais perto ainda do caixão. Fazia um calor quase infernal, mas ela estava naquela roupa preta, sem reclamar. Ela poderia morrer desidratada, morrer de calor, suar um monte... Não estava nem aí. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do caixão, e colocou as mãos na borda do mesmo. Encostou sua testa nas mãos, e começou a chorar piedosamente.

- Ah, Chuck!

Nunca imaginara que pudesse amar tanto alguém. Foi o seu verdadeiro amor. De toda a sua vida. Sua paixão verdadeira. Não sabia se dizia o primeiro amor, afinal teve sua história com Nate... Mas nada fora tão intenso como fora com Chuck Bass. Fora com ele que ela perdera sua virgindade. Fora com ele que ela se divertira, na maior parte de toda a sua vida. Os jogos, a limosine, as bebidas... Enquanto chorava e se lembrava dos momentos, ouvia mais gente chorando. Sentia mãos em seus ombros. Ouvia passos, ouvia flores sendo jogadas sobre seu amado.

Quem imaginaria que mesmo sendo Chuck _Bass_, conseguiria tantas lágrimas e tristeza em seu funeral? É claro que isso não foi um pensamento de Blair. Ela sabia que Chuck nunca fora tão horrível como a maioria das pessoas dizia que ele era. Chuck tinha coração sim. Chuck tivera um coração. Tivera uma alma. Uma alma maravilhosa, diga-se de passagem.

Chorou mais ainda quando lembrou-se do último momento em que o viu. Por que não o desculpou? Agora, o lance dele ter tirado a virgindade de Jenny Humpfrey parecia tão insignificante... Com quantos ele já não tinha dormido! Para quê ter feito uma cena daquelas, Blair? Agora, perdeu o seu amado para sempre.

O arrependimento doeu tanto dentro de Blair Wardolf, que ela jurou que ia morrer ali, naquele exato momento. Seu coração doeu tanto, que pareceu que estava sendo esmagado por mãos fortes, por cordas cortantes... Mas ainda estava viva. Viva e sofrendo por Chuck.

Seu coração doeu mais ainda quando lembrou-se do dia em que foram ao leilão, ambos querendo o mesmo quadro. Chorou ao lembrar-se de como eram felizes. De quando colocou sua mão em sua coxa, e disse que conseguiria o quadro, já que ele tinha falta de foco.

Chorou amargamente. Durante muito tempo. Perdeu a noção do tempo, mas quando levantou-se, as pessoas já tinham ido embora. Encontrava-se apenas ela, Nate e Serena. Seu olhar encontrou o de Nate, que estava com os olhos vermelhos, porém secos.

O olhar fez com que as pernas de Blair vacilassem. Nate a abraçou com força, e Blair chorou em seu ombro. Sentindo o perfume de Nate, sentiu-se segura. Não tão quanto com Chuck Bass, mas sentiu-se segura, sim. Segura com Nate Archibald, seu melhor amigo. E melhor amigo de seu Chuck.


	6. Capítulo seis

- Uma coisa que eu não entendo, é o porquê de Blair não ter lido Gossip Girl naquele dia – comentou Dan Humpfrey, enquando Serena procurava uma faca para cortar o cuque que iria comer.

- É verdade, mas Blair disse que nunca mais leria nada de Gossip Girl na vida. Ela disse que queria crescer, amadurecer... Alguma coisa desse tipo – comentou Serena, ainda revirando a gaveta da cozinha dos Bass.

- E como ela está lidando com tudo isso? – perguntou ele, não conseguindo evitar sua preocupação.

- Uau, se eu fosse Blair e estivesse em tempos melhores, falaria algo do tipo "Dan Humpfrey, preocupado com Blair Wardolf?". Seria até engraçado, se não fosse trágico – Serena sentou-se na bancada e colocou as mãos na testa, e os cotovelos na mesa.

Serena tentou dar uma risadinha, mas não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. Dan, do outro lado da bancada, ficou incomodado. Não sabia o que fazer. Sua relação com Serena não estava firmada, e muito menos depois da descoberta de seu filho com Georgina. Estava andando em corda bamba, e olhos vendados, naquela relação. Estava tudo muito delicado, ainda mais com a morte de Chuck.

Dan Humpfrey não queria admitir, mas Chuck Bass fazia falta. Muita falta. Não a falta de ver um cara e odiá-lo, como o mesmo fazia... É claro, não podia negar que o canalha havia tirado a virgindade de sua irmã, uma coisa preciosa que ele mesmo tinha perdido com Serena. Tem que ter amor na relação. E o desgraçado havia rompido sua irmã, sem nenhum amor ou paixão. Tudo por estar bêbado, tudo por estar _sofrendo_ por Blair não ter ido ao Empire State. Ah, bem que ela fez!, Dan havia pensado anteriormente. Mas Blair não ter ido, mudou muito as coisas. Fez com que tudo isso acontecesse. Por certo momento, um pensamento passou em sua cabeça: Blair acabou matando-o.

Mas logo tentou afastar esse pensamento da cabeça. Não tinha nada a ver. Chuck Bass poderia ser assaltado em qualquer lugar. Mas, se fosse assaltado em qualquer lugar, mas Blair tivesse ido ao Empire State, ele não teria tentado proteger tanto o anel... Mesmo porque o anel estaria nas mãos de Blair...

Seus pensamentos ficaram confusos, e ele nem mesmo se entendia.

- Dan – Serena disse, depois de certo tempo. Isso o chamou de volta ao planeta Terra, livrando-se de seus pensamentos insanos, porém reais.

- Diga, S – Dan não a chamava muito assim, mas parecia ser o mais apropriado. Ele se sentia bem chamando-a assim, e ela parecia não se incomodar, também.

- Eu... Acho melhor eu ir me deitar um pouco. Obrigada por tudo – ela sorriu de canto, e foi subindo as escadas rumo ao seu quarto.

- Serena... – ele disse, e ela virou-se. Ele se recompôs. – Mesmo a situação esteja sendo difícil e trágica, nós precisamos conversar...

- Dan, _não é_ a hora! – Serena exclamou, chateada. – Por favor.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. – Dan disse, coçando a cabeça e abaixando a mesma. – Sabe, eu acho que vou voltar lá no Brookl...

Ao levantar a cabeça viu que Serena não estava mais ali, por isso não continuou a frase.

Deu um suspiro, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e foi embora do apartamento dos Bass/Humpfreys. Era seu também, mas nada como seu apartamento no Brooklyn. Nada.


	7. Capítulo sete

Dan decidiu fazer uma visita.

- Por favor, na verdade, eu quero ir em outro lugar – disse ao taxista.

Sabia que não era íntimo nem nada, mas precisava fazer uma visita. Precisava ver como Blair estava. Mesmo nunca tendo se dado bem com ela, mesmo ambos não se suportassem, digamos assim, ele preocupava-se. Afinal, no fundo, sabia que Blair era boa pessoa.

Assustou-se e riu baixinho com seus pensamentos. Ah, Dan... Como você mudou!

Quando o táxi parou na frente do prédio dos Wardolfs, Dan pagou o taxista e saiu do táxi, com certa precaução. Não sabia se era o certo a se fazer. Queria mesmo fazer essa visita? Seu coração e sua razão diziam que sim. No mínimo, Dan, que seja por bons modos!, pensou consigo mesmo.

Enquanto estava no elevador, colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Dan, agora pense. Não fique preocupando-se com os seus problemas e os de Chuck. Agora imagine-se no lugar de Blair. Perder alguém que ama tanto..., continuava a pensar consigo mesmo.

Quando o elevador chegou à cobertura, Dorota esperava na frente do elevador.

Não tentou esconder sua surpresa do vê-lo ali.

- Senhor Humphrey! Entre, por favor.

Dan entrou-se e Dorota ofereceu um chá.

- Não, não, obrigado Dorota. Na verdade, vim visitar Blair.

Dorota o olhou com ar de reprovação.

- Senhorita Blair não está boa para receber nenhum tipo de visita! Senhor Archibald acabou de sair daqui, sem sucesso em conseguir vê-la. Ela se tranca no quarto, não quer ver ninguém, nem mesmo Dorota! – ela parecia chateada com isso.

Dan resolveu então aceitar o chá oferecido por Dorota. A acompanhou até a cozinha e tentou puxar assunto.

- Então, Blair realmente se tranca no quarto? Digo, e ela não sai _mesmo?_ – ele parecia incrédulo.

- Não sai, não, senhor Humphrey.

- E como que ela está lidando com isso? Digo... Ainda chora? Ainda tem crises de Blair Wardolf? – Dan tentou parecer descontraído, engraçado. Mas não conseguiu ser, e Dorota não caiu em seu papo.

- Não, não. Ainda chora muito. E tem crises de Blair Wardolf, como senhor Dan disse – Dorota assentiu, séria.

- Dorota, eu vou subir falar com ela.

- Senhorita Blair não quer receber nenhuma visita! A ordem foi expressa! Dorota não quer chatear senhorita Blair!

- Dorota, olhe para mim – Dan disse, sério. Não pode deixar de notar que Dorota corou ao olhar nos olhos de Dan. Sempre foi ensinada a olhar muito abaixo dos olhos das pessoas, o único que olhava nos olhos era Vanya, e, em raras vezes, Blair. Não devia olhar nos olhos dos outros, ela era a empregada, a governanta. Fora ensinada a apenas ouvir e cumprir. Por isso corou.

- Eu tenho mil e uma razões para odiar Chuck Bass, Dorota. Mas tudo isso mudou, com os acontecimentos. E eu realmente preciso conversar com Blair, não só para ver como ela está, mas também para, de certa forma, me desculpar com ela.

- Não, senhor Dan. Senhorita Blair foi rígida: não quero visita de ninguém para ver como eu estou!, disse a senhorita Blair para Dorota. Dorota não vai desobedecer – Dorota disse, convicta.

- Mas, veja por esse lado. Ela não quer ver ninguém que queira ver como ela está. Mas eu não quero saber como ela está, apenas quero conversar uma coisa muito séria a respeito do que aconteceu no passado, entre mim e Chuck – Dan disse, mentindo.

- Dorota não é burra! Dorota ouviu senhor Humphrey dizendo, antes, que queria ver como ela está.

- Eu não disse isso, disse, Dorota? – Dan sorriu de canto.

Dorota rolou os olhos.

- Vá, vá, senhor Dan! Boa sorte!

Dan sorriu e saiu correndo até as escadas, subindo de dois em dois degraus.


	8. Capítulo oito

Blair ouviu alguém bater na porta. Sabia que era Dorota, afinal, quem mais bateria em sua porta? Cyrus e Eleanor ainda estavam de viagem, nem da morte de Chuck sabiam. E as ordens foram expressas à Dorota: Blair não quer nenhuma visita! Nem que seja do presidente, ela não queria ver ninguém. Estava com o rosto muito inchado. Estava muito feia. Chorava sem parar, todos os dias. Nem tomava banho mais. Nem penteava os cabelos. Além do mais, é claro, estava triste e sem vontade de fazer nada.

A rotina de Blair Wardolf era um tédio. Ela acordava, todo dia, dez horas da manhã. Tentava engolir um pouco de comida, mas normalmente o que conseguia comer era uma maçã e um copo de suco. Então, ficava de cama o dia todo. Lá pelas cinco da tarde, comia mais uma maçã e tomava mais um copo de suco. E dormia logo, às sete da noite. E acordava, no dia seguinte, dez da manhã.

Era uma rotina preocupante, com certeza. Dormir mais de doze horas! Não sair do quarto! Comer apenas duas frutas no dia, e dois copos de suco! Não tomar banho, nem pentear o cabelo! Continuar de pijama, o dia todo! Ficar de cama o dia todo!

Com certeza, era início de uma depressão muito forte.

Ainda chorando, ouviu mais batidas na porta. Que insistência de Dorota.

- Dorota, o que quer? – Blair perguntou em voz alta, fungando.

- Não é a Dorota, Blair. É o Dan.

Blair estressou-se. Suas emoções estavam muito vacilantes e muito fortes ultimamente.

- Eu não quero ver você nem pintado de ouro! Saia daqui!

- Eu não vim ver como você está, se é o que está pensando – ouviu ele dizer atrás da porta.

Blair silenciou-se por um momento.

- Ótimo, então faça o que tem que fazer e vá embora logo.

- Blair, você disse que não quer ver ninguém que queira saber como você está!

- Exatamente, Humphrey.

- E eu não quero saber como você está. Então, você quer me ver, de certa forma.

Se Blair não estivesse no seu estado de humor, ela com certeza teria achado engraçado. Teria xingado Daniel Humphrey, e humilhado-o, como sempre fazia. Mas no momento, ela não sentia nada. Não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Para falar a verdade, ela estava com preguiça de abrir a boca para respondê-lo. Estava com preguiça de pensar e de levantar-se da cama.

- Blair? – conseguiu ouvir a preocupação na voz de Dan. Assustou-se com isso.

Mas, depois de tantos dias trancada, Blair teve a primeira vontade de levantar-se da cama e de tomar um banho. Ao ouvir a preocupação na voz de Dan _Humphrey_, Blair teve motivos para abrir a porta para ele.

Chegou a assustar-se com esse pensamento: depois de muito tempo, estava feliz. Alguém preocupava-se com ela. Alguém que não fosse Serena ou Nate, que tinham obrigação de se preocupar com ela, já que a conheciam desde sempre. Mas _Dan Humphrey_, que não tinha obrigação nenhuma!...

- Blair? – ouviu Dan chamar, novamente.

Levantou-se da cama, relutante, e caminhou até a porta. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta, vendo um Dan de testas apoiadas ao antebraço, e o antebraço apoiado à patente da porta.

- Humphrey – Blair saudou-o, e o olhou nos olhos. – O que quer?

- Quero entrar para nós conversarmos.

- É estranho uma viúva receber um homem em seu quarto. Muito, muito estranho. Fique ai fora mesmo. Converse daí.

- Blair... Seu estado está péssimo. Você está horrível.

Blair não envergonhou-se, afinal, Blair _Wardolf_, a Rainha de toda Upper East Side, envergonhar-se por um comentário infeliz de um pobre coitado do Brooklyn? Jamais.

Mas ela sentiu-se estranha. Como se isso a machucasse. _É, veja o que Chuck Bass fez a mim_, pensou, amargurada.

- Entre logo, Daniel – ela rolou os olhos e o deixou passar.

Ele entrou no quarto e deu um suspiro.

- Ao menos abra essa janela – reclamou, e abriu toda a janela. – Precisa de ventilação aqui.

- Ok, você não veio ver como eu estou, que bom. Mas veio reclamar do meu estado? Não entendo, Humphrey.

- Blair... Você sabe que precisamos conversar. No fundo, eu sei que você sabe. Afinal, a última vez que você viu Chuck, eu o vi também... Foi um momento muito, digamos, tenso.

Blair sentou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos.

- Eu sinto que precisamos, mas francamente não sei o quê.

- Antes, Blair – disse Dan, olhando nos olhos da menina. – Eu preciso que você tome banho e tire esse pijama.

- Você precisa? – perguntou Blair com desdém.

- Sim. E você, mesmo odiando admitir, sabe que é verdade, pois concorda com isso e sente necessidade de água. – Dan disse, com um leve sorriso de canto.

Blair ficou em silêncio e sentiu um negócio estranho dentro de si. Era verdade.

_Parece que nossa Rainha B percebeu que mesmo os bobos da corte podem ser mais espertos e perspicazes do que si própria...  
__Eu sei que você me ama. XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	9. Capítulo nove

Enquanto Blair estava tomando banho, Dan não pode evitar de bisbilhotar o quarto da Queen B. Não podia negar: havia certo cheiro estranho no aposento. Quem iria imaginar que Blair chegaria a esse estado?

Dan chamou Dorota, e a mesma ajudou-o a tirar as roupas de cama e a colocar limpas. Dorota espirrou no ar um perfume gostoso, e saiu com as roupas de cama sujas e certos copos que estavam pelo quarto. Com o quarto visivelmente mais arrumado e cheiroso, Dan notou uma caixa grande sobre à mesa. Aproximou-se, e viu que naquela caixa estavam várias fotos e objetos. A caixa estava recheada de lembranças de Chuck Bass.

A vontade de saber tudo que estava na caixa foi mais forte do que o perigo. Sabia que Blair sairia do banheiro a qualquer momento, e o veria ali, mexendo em suas coisas pessoais. Mas era inevitável. _Qualquer um mexeria, _pensou, tentando se desculpar.

A primeira coisa a ver foi as fotos. Havia um monte delas, e em cada uma, era em uma festa. Ele reconheceu algumas, das quais ele mesmo participou, mas outras não reconheceu. Notou como Chuck olhava para Blair nas fotos. Notou como Blair parecia feliz, e sentiu muita tristeza. Segurou a lágrima, estranhando o que estava acontecendo com ele. Chuck tirou a virgindade de sua irmã, mas mesmo assim ele admirava o amor visível de Chuck por Blair. Blair sempre o tratou mal, mas mesmo assim ele ficava triste em ver a felicidade que ela sentira, e que agora não sentia mais.

Parou imediatamente quando ouviu Blair desligar o chuveiro. Fechou a caixa, tentando ao máximo deixar como estava, mas não se lembrava muito bem... A caixa estava aberta ou fechada antes de ele mexer? Droga, Dan, que cabeça ruim!

Depois de muitos minutos, saiu uma nova Blair. Estava bem arrumada, maquiada e perfumada. Era a Blair do dia a dia: muito arrumada, como sempre. Dan não se surpreendeu, apenas acalmou-se e pensou: Agora ela voltou ao normal.

Mas, quando Blair sentou-se na cama e colocou as mãos na testa, Dan viu que apenas aparentemente ela estava normal. Blair começou a chorar alto, deixando Dan sem reação. O que fazer? Oferecer um lenço? Riu com seu pensamento, e Blair o olhou, severa.

- Vamos ao que interessa, Daniel Humphrey.

- Primeiramente, pare de me chamar de Humphrey, Wardolf.

- Não tente me atingir dizendo meu sobrenome. Você sabe que, diferente de você, eu o estimo e não tenho vergonha nenhuma. Tenho é orgulho.

Dan rolou os olhos e viu o quão difícil aquela conversa seria.


	10. Capítulo dez

Foi uma conversa cheia de emoções; Blair esqueceu de ser orgulhosa e chorou o tempo todo. Admitiu para Dan o quão aquilo estava sendo difícil... O arrependimento que sentia em não ter deixado Chuck se explicar.

- Na verdade, não havia necessidade de se explicar, Blair. Chuck... Você sabe. Com minha irmã.

- Eu-não-quero-ouvir-falar-em-sua-irmã! Ela que causou a morte de Chuck, isso sim! – Blair gritou, nervosa. Estava tremendo, e Dan levantou-se.

- Eu... Achei que seria melhor se conversássemos. A verdade é que de certa forma eu me arrependi. Não é muito bom para uma pessoa dar um soco em alguém e dias depois descobrir que essa pessoa está morta. Eu estou me sentindo culpado, mas também me sinto vingado... É um sentimento muito estranho. Vim aqui para conversar, mas vejo que com você não tem como conversar, Blair. Você é impossível! Não sei nem como Chuck te agüentava... Eu... Realmente me sinto ridículo por ter vindo aqui. Dane-se você e dane-se Chuck – Dan disse baixinho, tentando controlar os nervos.

Saiu pisando forte, e Blair ficou em seu quarto, chocada. Pensou uns segundos e correu atrás de Dan.

O mesmo começava a descer as escadas quando Blair o chamou, pela primeira vez na vida, como todos o chamavam:

- Dan!

Isso o deixou paralisado. Ele olhou-a e Blair, sem saber o que estava fazendo, correu até Dan e o abraçou.  
Só segundos depois Daniel pareceu perceber o que era aquilo e retribuiu o abraço. Sentia-se estranho, mas não tão quanto Blair.

- Eu não sei porque fiz isso... Acho que os sentimentos estão me deixando maluca. Só o que me falta, virar uma perdedora Brooklyniana como você. – Ela torceu o nariz, dando um passo para trás.

Dan deu um sorriso incrédulo.

- Você não muda mesmo... – e começou a descer as escadas.

- Dan. Eu te chamei de Dan. Você ouviu isso?

- Ouvi – Dan disse, descendo as escadas.

- Achei que sua reação fosse, sei lá, diferente, Humphrey.

- E foi. Eu retribui seu abraço – Dan disse sorrindo e foi saindo.

- Dan! – gritou Blair, um pouco emocionada.

- Diga – ele parou e olhou para cima. Ela segurava-se no corrimão, pensativa. Abria a boca e nada saia... Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até que Blair bufou e rolou os olhos.

- Nunca imaginaria que estaria dizendo isso... Mas o que você fez significou muito para mim. Você sabe, mesmo tendo atrapalhado o meu pedido de casamento, batendo no meu quase futuro noivo... – ela tentou dar uma risadinha. – Mas... – pareceu engasgar-se. – Obrigada. Não sei se sinto mais raiva de Chuck ou de você. – ela riu.

Dan continuou em silêncio, sorrindo também.

- Uau. Eu não vou conseguir dormir essa noite – ele brincou.

- HÁ HÁ. – Blair riu ironicamente, e Dan piscou.

- Nos vemos, Blair. Não esqueça de viver.

E foi embora.

Blair ficou com aquela piscada e aquela frase na cabeça.

Estaria ali começando uma nova amizade?

Blair, depois de muitos dias, sentiu-se feliz.


	11. Capítulo onze

Mas enganou-se quem achou que a felicidade duraria um bom tempo. Aquela felicidade foi passageira, durou, no máximo, duas horas. Logo depois, lá estava nossa Queen B chorando amargurada, lembrando de cada momento. Olhando novamente sua caixa, olhando novamente as fotos. Lembrando dos jogos que faziam, lembrando de cada noite de amor que tiveram, lembrando do Victrola e da limusine. O que aconteceria com a limusine?, Perguntou-se, amargurada. Para quem iria? Quem sentar-se-ia nela? Ela sentia falta dos tempos com Chuck. Sentia falta até de quando sentia raiva dele, por ser tão... Chuck Bass.

- Eu fui a única capaz de amar você, seu idiota! – Blair disse, olhando para uma foto que pegou aleatoriamente. – E... Você foi o único capaz de me amar. É, meu amor, ninguém me ama. Ninguém me ama e nunca ninguém mais irá amar... – Blair disse baixinho, quando uma lágrima caiu exatamente sobre o rosto de Chuck na foto.

- Mas sabe de uma coisa? – continuou seu monólogo. – Não vou me desesperar muito. Logo, logo, vamos nos encontrar. É claro que será no inferno, mas pouco me importa. Pelo menos, ainda terei você...

Jogou-se na cama, olhando para o teto. Lembrou da madrugada no colégio, há anos atrás, quando Chuck a chantageava para deixá-la longe de Nate.

- No fundo sabíamos que isso não era necessário. Depois daquela noite, eu nunca conseguiria me distanciar de você, seu enorme pé no saco – ela disse sorrindo, de olhos fechados. – Mas como dói! Que dor é essa? Eu não agüento mais, Chuck. Se me amava como sempre disse, porque me faz sofrer tanto? Seu... Seu... – e logo voltou a chorar.

Blair Wardolf era bipolar. E, quando em momentos trágicos e cheios de sentimentalismo, era mil vezes pior. Ora odiava Chuck, ora o amava do fundo do coração.

- Maldito seja Chuck Bass, o maior filho da puta do mundo! O que eu mais amei em toda minha vida.


	12. Epílogo

_Gossip Girl aqui. Sua maior fonte de fofocas de toda Nova York._

_Caros Upper East Sidders,  
__Cá estou eu aqui, a garota mais influenciável de toda Nova York. Eu sei, eu sei, não precisam curvar-se ao passar por mim. Há há.Se__m brincadeiras, vamos a coisas sérias.  
__Como todos sabem, C não está mais entre nós. Como todos sabem, mais ainda, nossa Queen B entrou em depressão desde então. Mas, surpresas! O Garoto solitário parece estar sendo o maior companheiro e confidente de B, ajudando-a nesses momentos difíceis. Parece que, depois de tanta implicância, nasce uma nova amizade, que, cá entre nós, eu vi com meus próprios olhos e posso dizer à todos: nasceu uma amizade verdadeira. D e B amigos... Quem imaginaria? Parece que N não gostou muito da idéia. Opa. Não teria de ter ficado alegre, por enfim seu caminho estar livre com S? Opa, quer dizer, não que aconteça alguma coisa entre D e B... Quem sabe?  
__Então, chega de futilidade. Tento parecer descontraída, mas ainda sinto dor. Sinto saudade de C, e acho que muita gente sente. Recebo muitos e-mails de pessoas desabafando sobre isso... É difícil, sim, meus queridinhos. Mas pensemos pelo lado bom: ao menos, não estamos no lugar de nossa Queen B. Mesmo sendo tão bem reconfortada, o amor machuca. E muito. Agora, a ausência do amor, quando forçada pela fatalidade... Mais que machuca. Deixa cicatrizes incuráveis. Será capaz de nossa rainha conseguir recompor-se?  
__Admiro bastante a força que ela tem. Me surpreendi ao vê-la rindo com seu mais novo amigo, dias atrás, em uma sorveteria por aí. Digo, no fundo, eu tenho coração. Ou seja... Me senti bem ao vê-la bem. Todos conhecemos QueenB, mas todos sabemos que no fundo, impossível não amá-la.  
__Que a força esteja contigo e você continue a viver, Queen B. Sabemos que conseguirá. Afinal, é ou não é uma rainha?  
__E, como seu novo BFF D disse uma vez... _Não esqueça de viver.  
_Para fechar com chave de ouro, um poema que recebi de uma tal Huagdnasoidn. Sabe-se lá quem és, mas obrigada por sua capacidade intelectual de algo tão esplendoroso, minha cara._

Ainda sinto você aqui  
Sempre alguma coisa me leva de volta a você  
Não importa o que eu faça ou deixe de fazer  
Ainda sinto você aqui, até o momento de me deitar  
Segurando-me pela cintura  
Guiando-me pelo salão  
Fazendo-me sorrir e chorar  
Nada importou tanto  
Como o amor

Não digo "deixe-me livre"  
Pois não tenho certeza ainda do que quero  
Mas fique.  
Permaneça comigo.  
Ajude-me a me livrar desse mal causado pelas circunstâncias  
Como várias vezes disse que me amas  
Prove, novamente  
Nem que seja pela última vez  
Ajude-me a continuar  
A seguir em frente  
Ajude-me a não sofrer mais  
Ou, que seja melhor  
Leve-me de uma vez  
Eternamente sua  
Eternamente meu  
Eternamente no jogo, eternamente no amor  
Eternamente na lembrança  
O que mais me dói é não ouvir o que tanto quis, nunca mais  
Nunca mais...  
Não ouvirei mais, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza  
Sou eternamente sua.  
Até algum dia  
Até que o calor nos devore  
E estejamos mais do que eternamente juntos.  
"Huagdnasoidn".

_Não sei não, mas parece que descobrimos quem Huagdnasoidn realmente é. Escolhesse uma identidade _mais_ secreta, Rainha._

_Eu sei que você me ama.  
__XOXO  
__Gossip Girl._


End file.
